Midnight Dreams
by J3 Productions
Summary: When a person sleeps do they have to dream? What about those who don't dream. What do greasers dream of? Being the enemy? Being a soc? Amy dreams of being different, being happy and being loved (not a curtis sister fic)
1. Chapter 1: Redone

Midnight Dreams

Authors Note: I was watching the outsiders on my portable DVD player on my bed and then I went to my computer and thought. And outsider's fic would be spiffy! So here I am. My character's Name is Amy Lake. More info will be revealed as we go alone. The other two characters are named Ariel (are-el (not Ari-el) and Amber (almost always called Ember) this fan fic sort of takes the characters and setting. Johnny doesn't die…yet…

There are no Mary-sues. So please enjoy and REVIEW not much in the first chapter. Chapter 2 will be told in Amy's POV it will probably be the same from then on.

……………………………..

Chapter 1 (pony's POV)

It was still near dusk as we all met under the old lamppost. Johnny and dally were already waiting for me. I ran over "y'all here already? Shoot I thought I was gonna be early." I shrugged to myself wearing that same old sweatshirt with the sleeves cut off. I leaned against the post "so what'll we do?" I asked looking at Dally then at Johnny. He stood, hands jammed in his coat pockets and looking down at the ground with those same sad black eyes.

Dally shrugged throwing his used cigarette but to the ground "Nothin legal that's for sure." He smirked jamming his hands in his jean pockets and walking towards the theatre.

Johnny looked up, hands still jammed in his pockets "w..whats the movie about anyway?" he stuttered a little bit

Dally smirked putting the smaller black haired boy in a headlock and releasing him a second later "I dunno Johnny." He stopped looking in a store then continuing on.

(normal POV)

The sky was already dark when the movie started. Dally smirked sitting behind a girl with jet-black. She seemed to be a Soc from the look of her. Yet sitting next to her was a girl dressed in baggy jeans and a black shirt, a greaser for sure. Pony look at dally with a puzzled expression "what's a soc 'doin hangin out with a Greaser?" A few more comments about the Soc and greaser thing were thrown around until the girl growled turning around "I'm not deaf you know." She glared crossing her arms "I aint no Soc thank you very much." Pony smiled to himself. Even if he wasn't really into girls yet, he had to admit the girl sure was pretty. The other girl, with dark brown hair sighed "Amy just ignore them." She mumbled as Dally continued to toy with her.

Amy nodded and looked over at the other girl knowing she was going to blow. 5..4..3..2..1 The girl glared taking her soda and throwing it at Dally "FUCK OFF!" she glared walking off. "Amber!" Amy gulped sighing "great." she mumbled to herself. Johnny looked over at her then looked down again. Dally had long since stormed off. Amy smiled back at Pony and Johnny "I'm really sorry about her.." she sighed "sometimes she loses it."

Ponyboy nodded "yeah that's all right.." he looked at her for a minute "You look like someone I know.. What's your name?" Amy smiled "My name is Amy. Amy Lake." She laughed, "I know who you are, we go to the same school. You're Ponyboy Curtis."

He smiled a little nodding some "you're the girl from track." He looked over at Johnny who was sitting with his hands in his lap "this is my friend, Johnny Cade." Johnny looked up at the mention of his name but stayed quiet. Amy smiled some as the movie ended "yeah I know. You're in my math class." He nodded a little a slight smile on his face. He reckoned no one would remember him, especially a pretty girl like that. She giggled "Well it was nice seeing 'yall. I guess I'll see ya at school." She brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. Pony nodded "yeah see ya." He looked at Johnny "come on."

……………………………………………………………

Chapter one! Redone and ready to go! Chapter three will be coming today!


	2. Chapter 2: Redone

Authors Note: Second chapter reloaded:D

Amy's POV from now on unless I say otherwise

**_Chapter 2:_**

The air was crisp and the sun was barely up as my eyes fluttered open. I must have either been kicked out or fallen asleep outside since I was shivering and outside. My arms had bruises and cuts all over them. My eyes shot around looking for something to wrap up these damn cuts. I mumbled a few curses finally finding some stray bandages I had left, wrapping my arms. Quietly, I tiptoed into the house looking for an extra pair of clothes. My eyes landed on a pair of black jeans and dark blue sleeveless sports top. I shrugged figuring it was easy enough and my switchblade was already in the jean pocket so why not?

The old man was passed out on the couch, beer bottle in hand. I shook my head taking it out of his hand and cleaning the table, clearing it of any excess trash. My old black sneakers were sitting under the table. I slipped them on and bolted out the door as fast as my legs would carry me. When I got a mile from the house I decided to walk since I was out of breath. My hands were jammed in my pockets and I slouched as I made my way to the school, my usual walk. I was never confident when I walked, or at least that's what everyone else said. Yet when I ran, everyone said I ran so fast you couldn't see how proud I looked. And by golly I knew that was true! I loved running; it was the one thing I was good at.

After glancing at my, now, bandaged arms I looked up. The school was only a few feet away. A few girls looked over at me waving "HEY AM'S!" they smiled. Both Soc's and Greasers alike hung out with me. I was just that kinda person. Adored by many in the school, hell most couldn't tell I was a greaser. I didn't like fighting and I was pretty timid to have grown up on the "bad sided" of town. I waved a little seeing Ponyboy and Johnny. Man I had to admit that Johnny had such a cute look. He looked like a defeated puppy, which made him look adorable. I felt a hand on my shoulder just when the two boys noticed me. I spun around and I swore I jumped ten feet in the air!

I gulped "Amber! Lordy you scared me!" I figured no one was around so I could talk in my normal tounge. See I'm from waaaaay out in the country originally so I talk, well like a country girl. She laughed some smirking "sorry farm girl." I glared "I AINT NO FARM GIRL!" she noticed my arms as they were flailing about "what happened to you now?" I smiled a little pulling my arms away from her gaze "I umm fell down." I gulped feeling the lump in my throat. Cautiously, I backed up but ran into someone. Once again I jumped around falling on my ass "LORDY PONYBOY!" is sighed "is everyone out to get me today or somethin?"

He smiled a bit laughing "nah its just fun to see that expression." Johnny stood behind him kicking at the dirt quietly. My eyes dashed up at the clock as I stood back up "Damn I don' wanna' go to Science class." I picked up my old book bag. When I say old, I MEAN old. I had, had that damn thing since third grade and I was well in high school now. It was nothing fancy. A blue back pack with a few rips that got things from point A to point B. I had to work for mym stuff and I didn't really care about having the most Fashionable clothes or backpacks or shoes. If it worked nice, was comfortable and did its job then I bought it.

I smiled humming to myself. It was some song in Russian I had heard and those songs do a good job of finding a way into my head and staying put. I heard it a while ago when my old friend Ariel stayed and brought these CD's she had gotten from a trip to Russia. I was mumbling a few words from the song. Not really singing but not really not singin either. I turned when I heard laughing "will you all talk if I get singin and you're behind me?" I glared walking like I usually do. Johnny Shrugged "your voice is real pretty." Pony nodded in agreement and I turned my head feeling my ears get red "No it aint.." Amber smirked putting her arm on my shoulder "whatever speedy gan zallas." I smiled at her nickname for me. She always seemed to use that whenever I was feeling embarrassed. I giggled twirling "see you guys in gym"

I saw Johnny and pony smile, Johnny not as much as pony. The black haired boy didn't even really look up. Damn was I that perky. I had to admit I always thought I was a little over the top but they looked at me as if I needed mental help. I didn't know maybe it was my imagination. I knew Johnny was a bright boy and he loved learning. He was just slower than others so they put him in the slow classes. I was horrible in math so they stuck me in the class to.

I couldn't think straight during my first class. I hastily finished my first project, some stupid mixing of chemicals, and sat quietly watching the clock slowly tick away the seconds. When it clicked at 9:10 I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the gym and quickly got changes into a pair of black sweat pants and a white shirt. My hair was, as usual, tied up neatly with a blue ribbon, that ribbon meant the world to me. No one would guess I was a greaser, but I was. The teacher told us to go out and run around the school three times, which I was fine with being the runner. I loved gym, the teacher loved me dearly since she's also the track coach

Like usual, I took off sprinting down the sidewalk onto the grass. The only one in front of me was my good track buddy Kate. I caught up with her after looking back. Johnny and Pony were in the middle of the line of people. "Hey Kate." I smiled running next to her. She flashed me her beautiful Hollywood smile. She was a soc like most of the others on the track team. "Hey Am's! Man with you on our team we'll never loose a meet." She giggled and I felt my ears go red "Shucks I aint that good! You and Amanda got me beat in the running part!" Her head shook, making her dirty blonde hair a mess "No way you're so much better!" I laughed a little running ahead smiling with pride. Maybe it would be a good day after all.

.-. .-. END CHAPTER 2.-. .-.

And so thers chapter two…reloaded… XD Chapter three coming next


End file.
